


Sweet Saturday Nights

by Spark_Doodles



Series: Story Thieves Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sleepovers, Story Thieves Appreciation Week, Story Thieves Appreciation Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if im being honest, not sanderson angst!! can you believe it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Doodles/pseuds/Spark_Doodles
Summary: Story Thieves Appreciation Week day 2: Favorite female character.HAH you thought I could pick just one?? Nope, we've got four friends having a great time.
Relationships: Bethany Sanderson & Charm Mentum & Kara Dox & Gwen, Charm Mentum & Bethany Sanderson, Gwen & Bethany Sanderson, Gwen & Charm Mentum, Kara Dox & Bethany Sanderson, Kara Dox & Charm Mentum, Kara Dox & Gwen
Series: Story Thieves Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Saturday Nights

“That’s it. I am going to yeet these into the flaming sun.”  
Gwen grinned, looking up from her mixing bowl filled with icing. “I don’t think the cookies would appreciate that.”   
“Yeah, well, _I_ don’t appreciate waiting so long.” Kara squinted into the oven again. Unfortunately, the snacks had not finished browning in the last three seconds.   
“If you yeet, you don’t get to eat!” Bethany called from the living room, where she was blowing up the air mattress.

That was absolutely a horrible rule. Worse was the possibility that Bethany would hold her to it, so Kara settled for flopping onto the floor and sprawling. Her head landed on Charm’s foot.

Charm paused her scrubbing, rested her arms on the edge of the sink, and squinted down at Kara. “Do you mind?”  
“No. But you do.”   
She wrinkled her nose, and Kara wrinkled hers right back. Charm had said she liked washing dishes, maybe because it was a fairly peaceful task or ‘cause she didn’t wash dishes back in Quanterium. Whatever the case, Kara didn’t care; as long as _she_ didn’t have to wash anything.

 _Splish!_ Kara squawked and scrambled to her feet, rubbing at her cheek, now wet with filthy dishwater. Charm smirked; behind her, Gwen tried and failed to smother her laughter.   
“Oho, it is _on-_ ”   
“Nope! No, it is not on,” Bethany cried, and a second later she stuck her head in the doorway. “Not after last time. If you wanna duel, I’m all for it, but you’ve gotta do it in the backyard so I don’t have to clean up.”

Kara looked at Charm, then the window, and shrugged. “It’s too dark. Maybe tomorrow.”  
“Fine by me,” Charm said, turning back to the sink. “I call the red water gun, unless you prefer being defeated by real ones.”   
Gwen jumped up from her spot by the table. “Let’s use water balloons! Those are a lot more fun- Oh, wait, is it okay if I join?”   
“Definitely,” Kara told her, nodding. “But only if you’re on my team.”   
“Great! Whoops, hold on, the cookies are done.”

Kara stepped back while Gwen pulled the sheet from the oven, then set them on the island counter with a flourish. The timer still had a few minutes on it, but the sugar cookies were certainly finished.  
Clearly, Gwen had some kind of baking superpowers that she could use even on Earth; that, or she was learning to bake by smell like Catherine did. Probably the first one.   
Either way? The cookies smelled _fantastic._

Bethany was back in the living room, the air vacuum humming. “Do you want my help, Charm?”  
“No. This is the last dish.”   
“But with the fight!”   
“I won’t need any help, but you’re welcome to stand on my side when I win.”   
Kara and Gwen shared a sideways glance.

“We should come up with a team name,” Kara decided, squatting to pull the sprinkles out of a low cabinet. “You know, to put on the trophies.”  
“You mean the participation ribbons.”   
Rude! Kara reached over and smacked Charm’s shin, who kicked her arm away. Kara windmilled. Fell on her butt. Bounced up and assumed a fighting position, like Christian had shown her, except one hand still held a thing of sprinkles.

“Hey, the fight’s tomorrow,” Gwen said, taking the sprinkles from her hand and carrying them to the table with the other cookie-decorating supplies. “And with all this energy, I don’t think you’ll need any cookies.”  
 _What?!_ Unfair! Kara dropped her position and bounded over to the table.

“C’mon, Gwen, sleepovers aren’t complete without cookies, you know that. Don’t deny me my bear necessities.”  
“You’re denying them yourself,” she said, not turning around. But Kara could hear the smile in her tone, and knew Gwen wouldn’t deprive her of anything. Good. Kara wasn’t trying to be annoying.

The vacuum turned off and Bethany walked into the kitchen, grinning. “Finally done! You guys ready for the movie?”  
“Absolutely!” Gwen span around. There was a smear of purple icing on her nose. “But the cookies are done early, so…”   
“Just do both at the same time,” Charm said, drying her hands on a towel.   
Gwen nodded and Kara shrugged, so Bethany left to get her laptop.

. . .

They each decorated three cookies. Kara tried to make her cookies striped, with orange and pink icing. She dumped rainbow sprinkles on top of that, plus a single chocolate chip in the middle.  
“Finished!” Gwen lifted one of her cookies, one that was mostly red with two blue spots, a long pink crescent, and many brown sprinkles in the middle. She beamed, blushing a bit, at Bethany. “It’s you.”   
“Aww! That’s so cute, thank you!”

Bethany’s last cookie was purple, with three lopsided stars in the center. There was already a bite missing, but Bethany reached for the green icing. After some editing, she showed them her redesigned cookie: now complete with a small Earth symbol.  
“Boom. Now we match.”   
They clinked their cookies like goblets before eating them.   
“Hah.” Kara grinned between bites. “Vore.”   
Charm sighed and turned up the volume of their show.

. . .

After the movie and snack, they settled into the living room. Kara and Bethany shared an inflatable mattress, while Charm and Gwen slept on the pull-out couch. Eventually, their conversation faded and Bethany started to snore. The kitchen clock ticked, reading an hour well after midnight. The warmth of Kara’s blanket swallowed her alive. She yawned-

Something screeched.

She jerked up. Through the dark, she could see Charm sitting up too, her eyes catching the light as she surveyed the room.  
The something screeched again. It came from down the hall.

“That you?” Charm whispered.  
Kara shook her head.   
Charm climbed to her feet, careful to not wake Gwen. “It sounded like a window. I’ll check it out.”   
“I’m coming too,” Kara whispered, standing up.   
Bethany murmured as the mattress shifted and rolled over, her eyes still closed. “Go back t’ sleep.”   
“We’re stopping a murder,” Kara told her, but Bethany was too tired to care about heroics. Charm fiddled with a lamp on the corner table. “Don’t turn on the light, they’ll see-”

Charm turned around, wielding the lamp like a baseball bat. _Oh._ Weapon. Sweet.

The two edged their way out of the living room and down the hall. Kara adjusted her time watch, glad she’d slept in it. They passed the bathroom and Bethany’s bedroom, which only left Orion’s room and the master bedroom, where she could hear Catherine and Christian sleeping. Orion’s bedroom should be empty since he was sleeping over at Owen’s.

Charm paused and Kara managed to keep from bumping into her. They stood in the hallway for a long moment, breathing quietly, listening. Nothing-

A light scraping sound, then a thump. It came from Orion’s room.

_Someone was in the house._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister for helping me figure some things out!! Sorry if anyone's ooc, this was rushed and I'm sharing it minutes before the day ends. Also my first time writing fluff in a while :D


End file.
